Blue Nights By The River
by anatomicallyinclined
Summary: Clarke has a safe haven that no one knew about. It was the only place where she found peace and found it in herself to have a little more faith that everything will be fine. Chap 6 up!
1. Down By River

**I don't own anything concerning the 100. Just the Ideas. I watched all four episodes of The 100 two days ago, and I am shipping Bellarke hard. This might be slightly OC but i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Dusk met Clarke sitting on log out by the river, thinking through all that had happened through the last month. She was sent to earth, made enemies, found out her mother was the one who got her father executed, lost her best friend and came to the realization that she was Finn's rebound. She wanted to cry, to let go of all the feelings she was keeping inside, but she couldn't do it in front of the others. Here, was they only place where she could truly be herself. The sound of the flowing water never ceased to bring her solace. For the last two weeks that's what she did every afternoon; she went down by the river, a place where no one could find her. Well, no one but Bellamy.

"So this is where you disappear to everyday?" he asked. Clarke turned around to see him leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

"What are you doing here Bellamy?" she asked.

"I followed you out here," he responded. He walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"You can't kill me so you resort to stalking me now?" she asked again.

"Say what you will Princess. But I'm not stalking you. I just followed you to see if you were all right. Are you – all right?" The question shocked her causing her to look him in the face, making her realize just how close they were. His eyes carrying the same kind of emotions she saw every time from the day Atom died but she chose not to read into it. He was still a threat to her.

She looked back out to the water and replied, "To be honest, I don't know if I would ever be alright. Ever since I was a child, I've dreamt of coming to earth, feeling it beneath my feet, actually feeling the sunlight. I dreamt of finally being here with my family and enjoy what it felt like to be free. Now – I've lost the ones that I cared most about and no matter how free I am now those dreams may never come through." Clarke allowed the tears to flow down her facing knowing that Bellamy was sitting right next her watching her break down into the emotional wreck she was inside. What she didn't know is that he was felt the same way. He had to admit to himself that he did some pretty horrible things. But the freedom he got by coming to earth didn't satisfy him the way he thought it would.

"I come out here every evening, because it's the only thing giving me some hope and peace. It's the only place I thought no one would look." She looked back to face him and this time she truly looked him in the eyes, wanting to understand the person sitting in front her and not the rebel who taunted her for wanting rules, order and peace.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," he said in a toned tainted with nothing but concern, "you should find somewhere closer to the camp."

"And miss out on this," she responded. She took up a rock from on the ground and threw it into the want. Bellamy's gaze followed the rock as it plunged towards the water and awed by the magnificent sight that was in front of him. The water began to glow a bright blue. When he looked up at the trees on the other side of the river, the barks where all surrounded by glowing purple butterflies. Never had he seen anything so beautiful. He then turned back to Clarke. She was taking in the scenery with a bright smile on her face. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

He looked at her. Really looked at her and responded, "Yes."

Clarke turned to him with the same smile she had on for last couple of minutes and like a fever, that gleefulness that Clarke had spread to him causing him to slowly curve his lips into a smile.

XXXX

Later, when they were walking back to the camp together, they couldn't help but noticed the eased tension between them. They shared a few heated glances at one another; their hand often brushed against one another until Bellamy took it upon himself to lace his fingers through hers and stopped her in her tracks, "Clarke," he called her name in a low tone of voice. She turned around to look at him and he reeled him in closer. Before she could say anything his hand reached up to her face and cupped it. They both looked at each other and before Clarke knew it, his lips gently crashed onto hers. Her mind told her that she should be doing this but somewhere deep inside her made her respond to this action. Her hand hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer and he responded by placing both his hands on her hips to reduce the distance between them. Bits of her skin that was once hidden by her t-shirt, was now exposed to the tender touch of his hands. But the moment that felt like it was going on for hours, ended only after seconds. Clarke broke the kiss but she didn't step away, and neither did he. Bellamy rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "We didn't get of on the right foot and I'm not going to change my opinions. But I am willing to be there for you – always."

She looked into he eyes and realized that his words were genuine. She kissed him again – less heatedly – and then told him, "The others are probably looking for us. We should get beck to the camp." Together, both hand in hand, to walked towards the sites were they'd have to put on back the masks of the two people who everyone depended on. Two people who have to pretend that what just happened - didn't. For now at least.

**Please R&amp;R. It may be multi chapter one shots. **


	2. Fireside Talk

**I don't own anything concerning the 100. I hope y'all like this chapter. I know I took long with it but school takes 1st place on my to-do list. Enjoy!**

**And thanks to those who reviewed and followed and saved it as a favorite. I really wish I could hug you all!**

* * *

After their heart to heart (more like body to body) in the forest, the rest of the week passed by the same as every other week they had. The only differences were that the looks were more yearning, the arguments were less heated, and the pushing and shoving turned to gestures and soft touches. Bellamy would've loved to go every evening with her to the river, but someone had to stay with the others to make sure that they didn't do anything to reckless. Besides, he knew how much she needs her space. He couldn't blame her; she'd been through too much. In the meantime, he occupied himself by helping out with the wall they were almost finished building.

One particular afternoon, while he was sitting at the camp's exit, observing everyone while carving spearheads, he saw Finn walking towards him – to make his way out of the site. "Spacewalker, where the hell do you think you're going?" he shouted out as Finn walked past him.

"I'm looking for Clarke," he answered while still walking into the forest.

"What makes you think she wants you to find her?" asked Bellamy, this time stopping Finn in his tracks. "You know, for a really smart guy, you are so clueless."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters, you lied to her and then you used her. Nothing pisses a girl of more than that."

"You know where she is, don't you?" Finn asked him with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Bellamy was relishing this but because he understood what Clarke was going through, he knew very well that the last person she wanted to see was space walker.

"Yeah, I do." Bellamy got back to carving his spearheads.

"Are you gonna tell me where she is?"

"Nope."

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but all he did was look at Bellamy mindlessly carving his spearheads and he let out one loud sigh and started out his quest to look for Clarke. "Good Luck!" Bellamy shouted.

XXXX

Clarke came back to the camp before Finn did. As she did every afternoon, she searched for a sight of Bellamy. It's something she started doing of lately. It wasn't because she needed to check in or anything but because seeing his face made her feel safe again. She spotted him sitting by the fireside alone, lost in thoughts. She quietly walked up to him and sat on his right.

"Thought you'd be hungry so I saved you a peace of deer meat," he said as he handed her the skewer.

"Thanks," she said taking it from his hands, "Did you eat already?" she asked while breaking a strip of.

"Yup."

"Couldn't you have waited?" she asked with a smile. But when she looked at him, he was lost in thought keeping his focus on the fire. "Bellamy," she called out to get his attention, "What's wrong?"

"Uhh – it's nothing," he replied not wanting to burden her with his thoughts.

"Bell – I know something's wrong. What is it?" she asked again and this time she place her hand on his forearm and gently rubbed it, "You can trust me."

He looked at her, straight into her eyes as though he was looking for some kind of comfort, "There is not a day I don't regret shooting Chancellor Jaha. Even after knowing he survived, it still haunts me. I was afraid that if I got caught, they wouldn't hesitate to float me, so I took this opportunity to get away from that and get to spend all the time I want with my sister. I think about it everyday, and all I can think of was that all that I did when we landed here, it wasn't about protecting Octavia, it was about protecting myself. I was being selfish and that cost us our lives away from family and friends – that's if they haven't been sacrificed as yet; even I feel responsible for that. I am a killer Clarke, and I have to live with myself for the rest of my life on this planet."

"Bellamy – you're not a killer. Sure you did some pretty awful things but you're not a killer. If you were Jaha would've been dead. Even after you threw the radio into the river, you still helped us find it, because you wanted to help save those people – because you're not a killer," her hands moved down to his and she held it between hers, "All we could do is hope that they got our message in time and that they're preparing to come down here, with everyone." His thumb caressed the side of her hand.

"I can only hope you're right," he stated. He smiled at her before he got up, "It's time for my shift. I'll see you in the morning."

He walked off and Clarke looked at him as he did so. "Bellamy!" she shouted. He turned around to see her running towards him. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him forward so that their lips could meet. Clarke kissed him long and hard; with it making promises that she wasn't sure either of them could keep. After she broke it, maintaining the current distance between them she looked at him and said, "I'm here for you. Always." She pecked him on his lips one more time before turning and walking away to her tent. He watched as she did so, making sure she got there safely.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R! Thanks. XOXO**


	3. Eclipse

**_I do not own anything concerning The 100._**

**_Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Please R &amp; R._**

* * *

_Three months later._

Clarke spent the day taking an inventory of basic medical supply. Long story short – their first aid medical supply kit they were working with had run dry. This wasn't good. With work still going on around the camp, all the hunting injuries; it was necessary for them to be well equipped with the right things. She immediately left her make shift infirmary and rush over the Bellamy's tent where he was gathering his troop to go hunting. "We need to get to Mount Weather," she said in a demanding tone.

All the boys turned around to look at her, all with the same expression on their face. The expression that shouted, "_girl are you mad? You're not gonna make it there alive."_

"Leave us," Bellamy commanded to the other boys, leaving him and Clarke alone.

"Are we gonna really argue about this again?" he asked.

"Yes! And it'll only stop if we get there."

"Like I've said already, we're not going to Mount Weather."

"Bellamy – we're out of medical stock. People are getting sick. We don't have the utensils to make medicine. Bellamy we need to get these things before winter falls – and with the temperature right now I'm pretty sure that's soon."

"The two of us can't leave together Clarke. And the others won't want to accompany you."

"Then I'll take Finn, Jasper and Monty."

"And how are they gonna protect you. By taking a spear to the chest again? It's just not safe Clarke, I'm not gonna let you do it."

"Bella – "

"I've made my decision Clarke." Bellamy walked off and left Clarke standing in his tent. _That ignorant ass _she thought to herself. She stormed back to the infirmary, pick up her bag and started making her way to the river. She needed a brain cooler and some how devise a plan to reach Mount Weather with or without the help of Bellamy.

XXXX

Bellamy came back from hunting empty handed, leaving his boys to take the catch. He was too distracted by what went on between him and Clarke. It was the first time they fought in three months since they both kissed. Him refusing to let her go to Mount Weather was his way of saying _I want you to be safe, you mean to much to me._ He couldn't say that out - not in front of the ones following him. He didn't want to appear soft, and so far being around Clarke – soft was all he was. He needed to regain his toughness – but boy did it hurt to do that to her. He looked around and he didn't see her in the camp. She was typically back at this time, _probably she wanted to stay a little longer._ But he needed to she her so he went to her place of solace – to be in solace with her.

He saw her sitting on the riverbank, staring at the glowing blue water. She was at peace and he didn't want to break her out of it but he had to if he were to rectify his mistake.

"You'd miss dinner?" he shouted from behind her.

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

He walked up to the side of her and joined her on the ground, "Clarke," he called her to gain her attention. She looked at him and he saw her two eyes glimmering in the light from the river, "I'm sorry."

"Is that an apology coming from Bellamy Blake?" she said with an amused look on her face.

"Live the moment to the fullest. I don't do that often," he replied with a smirk on his face. She returned the gesture but it was short lived.

"I am going to Mount Weather with or without you Bellamy. We can't live like this for the rest of our lives."

"I know princess. But I can't let you do that – " he started to reach for her hand when her expression changed from one of hope to one of despair, he continued. "- Alone. I'll take you there myself."

"But I thought you said you couldn't leave the camp?"

"I don't think these kids would kill each other in such a short space of time. We won't be gone forever."

He took a good look at her face, at how all of a sudden he was able to put a smile on it. "I just want you to be safe Clarke. I only trust myself to protect you and that's exactly what I'll do." He looked down to where he was holding her hand and couldn't remember ever lacing his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand tightly and said a quiet thank you.

Both of them titled their heads upwards looking at the moon, the stars and the little dot they once called home. Bellamy lied down on the ground to make looking at the sky a bit more comfortable. But something caught his eyes and out of curiosity to make sure he wasn't the only one seeing it he asked Clarke, "Is it me or does the moon look different?"

Clarke lied down at the side of him to get a better look. She spotted the difference as well. When she came earlier the entire moon was out, now only a quarter of it was showing, "Yeah. I read about this sometime on the arc. I think it's called a lunar eclipse. It happens when the moon ends up behind the earth's shadow. I've seen video footage of it." They both looked as the rest of the moon was covered and turned Red, "It's much more amazing in person."

Bellamy turned to look at her. All he saw was the look of amazement on her face as she relished in the experience of their first lunar eclipse. After a few minutes she turned to meet his gaze. She returned the smile that was on his face and then went back to look at the moon as the eclipse was beginning to end and the moon was returning to normalcy. Bellamy kept on looking at her and that was when he silently vowed that he do everything in his power to protect the woman that was lying on the side of him at all cost. Even if it meant leading himself to his own death, he'd do it.


	4. Race to Mount Weather (Part 1)

**I do not own anything concerning the 100. **

**Last chapter i had Bellamy agreeing to take Clarke to Mount Weather. I wanted to give them that journey (well at least start it this chapter) and hopefully finish it in two maybe three parts, so that they get to go back to camp and have more secret meetings at the river. Hopefully we get to see how the journey will change them both. This chapter is not free of grammatical errors I can assure you that they maybe dozens, but my time is limited and i just needed to get this out. I hope you all like it and thanks for all the support I truly appreciate it. Please read and review! xoxo**

* * *

Mount Weather – the place where no one dared to go in fear of being speared like Jasper. Truth be told both Clarke and Bellamy knew that they were walking into a death trap. But if they were to ensure everyone's good health and survival, they would need to get those supplies from Mount Weather.

After witnessing the eclipse the night before Clarke and Bellamy walked back to the campsite. They gathered everyone at the helm of Bellamy tent and announced that they will once more, attempt to get to Mount Weather and that they were looking for volunteers. Bellamy sweetened the offer by advertising extra rations for the month to the ones who accompanied both of them on the journey. After getting their three volunteers, the crowd dispersed leaving Bellamy and Clarke standing together. Looking out to the crowd that was moving away from them, Bellamy saw Finn's small figure running towards them calling his name, "Bellamy!"

Finn looked at Clarke and back to Bellamy, "I want to go with you guys tomorrow," Finn looked in Clarke's direction and continued, "If you don't mind." Bellamy looked at Clarke before making his decision. She simply nodded and then walked off. "We leave first thing in the morning." Bellamy turned around and headed inside his tent.

XXXX

The next morning, they began their journey. Finn tried his best to keep up with Clarke, "How long are you not going to talk to me?"

"Finn, there is nothing to discuss," she said.

"Of course there is and you've been avoiding it for four months Clarke," Finn stopped her in her tracks right there.

"You wanna talk - let's talk. That night we slept together in the bunker; it was amazing, the best mind blowing sex ever. The only thing I didn't realize was that I was the rebound. I pretty much figured out why you began to freak out when Monty failed to get communications with the Ark back up – the minute your girlfriend landed. You could've atleast waited a month. You – you made me feel as though I was special. That someone wanted to be with me. But I was just a replacement for something valuable you lost. You told me that you were glad it was I – you used me Finn. And I hate you for that."

"Clarke," Bellamy shouted from behind her. Both Finn and Clarke turned to look at Bellamy, "we need to split up, and canvas the area to make sure that no grounders are near before we cross the river. Collins you go with Kent and I'll take Clarke. Meet us back right here."

Finn looked over at Clarke and then walked away. Bellamy walked up to her and held her by her shoulders, "You alright?"

"You heard everything did you?" she asked. Bellamy nodded.

"Come on let's go. We need to get there by night fall," he motioned the way forward with his head and they both walked together. Clarke let out a sigh of relief when Bellamy did not make an effort to question the details about what he heard.

For ten minutes, they canvased the area and not a grounder was in sight. They all met beck up in the same spot and made their way towards the river. Bellamy sent Clarke swinging across the river first, and then he followed. His landing though wasn't as impeccable as Clarke and he fell flat on his ass with a loud thump. Clarke chuckled and offered a hand to help him up. But as he stood up Clarke went down. Everything happened so quickly. He stooped back down at the side of her to make sure she was all right. Her upper body was fine but as his eyes travelled down he saw that there was an arrow jutting out of her thigh. He looked over at the other guys on the other side of the river and shouted at them, "GET BACK TO THE CAMP AND GET MORE HELP!"

Bellamy didn't wait to see if they left, all he did was lift Clarke up and tried to get her out of harm way. With her in hand, he walked a little further into the forest and when he was sure that no one was following he rested her on the ground against a tree and kneeled down to get a closer look. "It's through and through. I think it missed the artery so your gonna need to take it out," Clarke order him.

He nodded and he put his hand around the arrow. He pulled on it and Clarke let out a painful cry causing him to stop. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. "Bellamy, you're gonna need to be a lot quicker than that."

He held the arrow again but hesitated. He looked at her for some kind of reassurance that everything will be fine. She nodded and he pulled it out. Clarke put her hand over the wound applying pressure to it. "Check in my back pack. There's supposed to be a piece of cloth or bandaging of some sort." Bellamy took out a length of cotton cloth and he started wrapping it around her leg. "I need to get you somewhere safe," he said under his breath. He looked around, searching for somewhere to hide; some kind of shelter. He looked and looked until his eye fell on a structure hidden under tall bushes and vines. "Come on. Let's try to make it over there."

Bellamy brought Clarke up to her feet. He put an arm around her waist and threw one of hers around his neck so that she wouldn't have to put all the weight on her legs. They made their way to the small structure. When Bellamy let her go, she leaned against a hard frame while he tried to knock the door open. Clarke felt helpless as she watched Bellamy ram into to door a couple of times before finally getting it open. He guided her inside and shut the door behind him. In complete darkness, Clarke sifted through her backpack for a flashlight and when she put on, she gasped at the large room they were now in. She started limping forward in amazement; a stair casing, old worn out paintings, metal frames of…_chandeliers_ hanging from the ceiling. Behind her Bellamy asked, "What is this place?"

Clarke walked up to the first old painting she saw and passed her hand over it. It revealed the faces of a beautiful young woman sitting with a child on her lap. She then answered Bellamy's question, "We're in someone's home." Still in amazement at what she was seeing, she ended putting pressure on her injured foot. Luckily Bellamy was right behind her when she started plunging towards the floor. Bellamy picked her up and walked through the first doorway in what seemed to be a house. _I guess this is how the privileged lived here_…Bellamy quietly thought to himself. He rested Clarke on what seemed to be a couch. "Bellamy, look, there's a fireplace over there," Clarke pointed in the direction and Bellamy walked forward to see if was equipped to build a fire. "Do you still walk around with that bottle of disgusting alcohol?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

Bellamy got up and removed the dust, old, ragged up clothes covering the rest of the furniture and heaped them in the fireplace. "Give the rum to me," he demanded, putting his hand out towards Clarke. Clarke gave him the rum and he poured it onto the heap of cloth he made in the fireplace.

"Bellamy what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make a fire, Princess," he responded.

He got up back, to search the immediate surrounding for anything that could give a spark to start a fire. From where Clarke was sitting, she could hear Bellamy frantically opening and slamming drawers, throwing down things, looking for something that would start a fire. He came back with a couple of things in his hands; a box of matches and lighter and some old scrap paper that he used to make something similar to a splint. He tried the matches first, but every time he struck, it broke or the sulphur heads were too thin. He put down the box of matches and picked up the lighter. He flicked it a couple times before he got it to light. He lit his make shift splint and lit the heap of cloth he had soaked in the alcohol…_hopefully that should do the trick._

"Bellamy." Clarke called out. But he didn't acknowledge it. He walked towards a shuttered window and tried opening it slightly so that he could see what's going on outside.

"Bellamy." She called again and he still didn't acknowledge her.

"Bellamy!" this time she said it a bit louder. He turned to look at her and she said, "There's nothing we can do now. We can start again tomorrow."

Bellamy looked back out through the tiny opening he made with the window. He saw that the sun was almost ready to set. He looked back at Clarke who was positioning her injured leg on the couch. All he was thinking to himself when he looked back out was that he hoped help would come…soon.


	5. Race to Mount Weather (Part 2)

**I do not own anything concerning the 100. Here's part two. hope y'all enjoyed this one just as much. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

After exploring the house Bellamy came back to Clarke with a handful of medical supplies knowing that she may need to redress her wounds. "Where did you get these things?" Clarke asked.

"Upstairs. There's a whole room full of these things. There are also a lot of clothes, and jewelry and other stuff we could take back to the camp. The kitchen has a lot of expired food, but I'm sure we could try and salvage something from it," Bellamy informed her as he rested the medical supplies on the ground and sat down beside her. He looked at her leg. "How is it? Your leg?"

Clarke unwrapped the bandage so she could get a look at it. It was a bloody mess all right but she couldn't get a proper look. She tried getting up, but simply shifting her leg was terribly painful. Her hands started to unbutton her pants, causing a confused Bellamy to ask, "What are you doing, Princess?"

"Stop calling me Princess," she warned him, "I'm trying to get my pants off. It's the only way I could get to properly see what going on with my leg." Bellamy looked as she struggled to get her pants off. _Should I or should I not help her with this?_ Clearly the slightest movement she made caused her leg to pain worse. Bellamy put his hand over hers that were tugging at the sides of her jeans, "If you wanted me to take your pants off all you had to do was ask," he told her with a sly smirk.

"Bellamy Blake the charmer," Clarke laughed out as she allowed Bellamy to pull her pants down. When her eyes landed on her wound, she didn't find the time to be self conscious around him, "It's infected," she quietly said as her fingers probed the area of her wound.

"Did you find anything like rubbing alcohol or some kind of disinfectant?" she asked

"No, I didn't think to look for but – " he got up and walked over to the fire place and came back with the bottle of alcohol she gave him earlier, "-I saved a bit of this. Would it work?"

"Yeah," she answered putting her hands out to receive the bottle, "this might just do. Could you hand me a piece of cotton?"

Bellamy gave her a huge piece of cotton, "I'm gonna need you to hold down both my legs?"

"Why?"

"For god's sake, just do it."

Bellamy held down both her legs, _this is not how I imagined holding her legs down._ His thought process was cut short when she emptied the alcohol on her wound, letting a cry of pain out. He felt her legs try to move but he held it in place. _God she must be in a lot of pain._ He watched as Clarke took the cotton up and started wiping her wounds clean. Bellamy's hand let go of her legs, moved forward, and he took the cotton himself and started wiping the wound. After he finished wipe the wound, he took up a clean bandage he brought down and started wrapping it around her leg. He did all this while Clarke just looked at him with mixed feelings of shock and amazement…_and adoration_. She has seen Bellamy's tender side before, ever since the night he found her by the river, the kiss on the way back to the camp. After he bandaged her leg, he slowly bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the exposed skin near to it. He rose back up to meet Clarke's wondering gaze. He stood up and then scooped her up in his arms and started walking with her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see," he replied with a smirk on his face. Bellamy took her upstairs to a bedroom that was already lit up. "You did this?" she asked.

"A bedroom fit for a princess," he replied. Bellamy walked towards the bed and rested her on it. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He turned away to begin walking out the door, as an attempt to do the chivalrous thing, when she firmly gripped his hand, " Bellamy," she called out softly. He turned around to face her, meeting her gaze and that's when she said, "Stay."

XXXX

Bellamy was the first to open his eyes as his internal clock reminded him that it might be morning. He and Clarke were clinging to each, legs tangled with one another, her head resting on his chest, and his chin gently resting on top of her head. It was everything he had dreamed of when she appeared in them, only in reality they were both still clothed. But that didn't matter…_there's a time and place for everything Bellamy_. What mattered was that they both allowed each other to get so close, draining the comfort both could offer to the other. Sworn enemies were becoming the epitome of a united force. One needed the other to bring balance to their new lives as leaders. One needed the other to remind them who they really are. One needed the other to remind them that all hope is not lost. One needed the other to remind them that they've been given a second chance for reasons so don't waste it. Clarke and Bellamy balanced one another, though they will never bring themselves to admit it. He changed the path of their relationship the night he decided to kiss her. He wanted to regret it, but how could he do that when he meant it. He started losing hope, but then she kissed him – a decision she made all by herself. Bellamy thought that maybe – just maybe, if he let Clarke pace it out, they could make it work – make it last. And that is why he didn't push for them to do the deed. He would want it only when she does. And what she wanted last night was comfort, safety and warmth; all of which he was willing to give to her with no complaints.

He felt her stir in his arms and he loosened his hold on her a bit.

"Morning, Princess," he said quietly.

She looked up at him all doe eyed, "Is it – Morning?"

"I'm awake, so the sun must now be coming up," he said with a warm smile on his face.

They both untangled themselves from one another and Bellamy was the first to get off the bed and he walked to her side. Clarke brought herself to an upright position and rested both her feet on the ground. "How is your leg?" he asked.

"The swelling seems to have gone down," she remarked, and then she stood up, "standing is not as painful."

"Could you walk?" he asked.

Clarke took one step forward and the minute she put pressure on her injured leg she leaned into Bellamy for support, "I guess that's a no," he remarked.

"We need those things from Mount Weather and I'm not leaving without it." She made her point crystal clear.

"Clarke, there's a supplies closet in this house, that has enough material to work with plus other things that people could make use of. We just need to wait for the others and they could help carry back some things," he reiterated.

"What happens when those supplies finish Bellamy? We make another journey into grounder territory?"

"Yes. Hopefully by the time it finishes we'll know what tricks the grounders have up their sleeves, we'll make better weapons, we'll have more time to figure out where's safe and where's not."

"Bella- " she started protesting but he cut her off.

"Clarke – you are in no shape to continue this journey and I will not let you."

He turned to walk out before she muttered, "I'm not your sister."

That hit a nerve for Bellamy. He didn't exactly know how to respond to that without raising his voice so all he simply said was, "I protect the people I care about – the most." And he left her sitting on the bed.


	6. Race to Mount Weather (Part 3)

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I am terribly sorry for taking so long with this. School is out and I headed straight to work and i've been really really busy. Now that the first season of The 100 is finished, I have to stress on the fact now that this story is completely AU. But i'll try my best to integrate some of what actually happened in the episodes into this story. **

**[A/N : I had initially started this story to highlight particular earthly adventures and scenarios that Bellamy and Clarke would face if not alone then together or with the rest of the one hundred. It may seem a bit out of character, but I will try my very best to keep the "OC-ness" on a low.] **

Clarke sat on her bed and waited for Bellamy to come back. _There's no way he could leave me alone_ she thought to herself. After Bellamy left her, she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts, replaying the last words they both muttered to each other. _Of course he cares about you Clarke, you didn't need to tell him that,_ she though again. She needed to apologize to him_ apologize for being an idiot._ If only he could respond to her shouting his name, "Bellamy!" She repeated it three times not wanting to make to much noise to alert any grounders out side if there were. Carefully she stood up, placing all the weight on her good leg. Slowly she started to make baby footsteps out of the room and towards the staircase. Already in a considerable amount of pain, she tried calling out to Bellamy again. She heard some kind of movement downstairs but he didn't appear at the bottom. Step by step, she tried to climb down the stairs but every time she put weight on her leg it hurt just a little bit more. "Bellamy, listen I know your upset with me," she started speaking, hoping that by the time she said what she had to he would be at the bottom to make sure she doesn't fall, "I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry for that….I know that you care and I am more than grateful for that." Still no response. She was at the bottom of the stairs, sweating and panting and in a serious amount of pain. _Stop being such a wuss Clarke, pain is nothing in this world,_ she told herself. She limped her way over into the living room. "Bellamy?" she called again, only with a little more worry. _He couldn't have possibly left me alone, _she thought again. She walked over to the fire place where only embers of lastnight's cozy little fire remained. She smiled and started to turn around to limp over to the couch where Bellamy cleaned her wounds. The remembrance of that warm memory lasted a few seconds before she saw a hand with a washcloth cover her face, sending her to a place of complete darkness.

XXXX

Bellamy knew he shouldn't have left Clarke alone. He was a bit upset with her but he didn't want to leave her alone in that abandoned house. He had to though, only for a little while. He knew Finn and the others would be coming back, and they wouldn't know where to look, so basically he climbed up the branch of what looked like a sycamore tree and waited. _They should have crossed the river already, where the hell are they? _He asked himself.

After a few minutes, Bellamy spotted ten heads coming his direction with Finn leading them. Bellamy climbed back down the tree and called out to Finn.

"It's about damn time Spacewalker, where the hell have you been?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten that we're on grounder territory now, we needed to be extra careful this time," Finn replied. When he noticed that Bellamy was alone, Finn's expression change and his toned seemed worried when he asked, "Where's Clarke? Is she – "

"She's fine spacewalker, her leg is the only thing that's holding her back. Follow me."

Bellamy wanted to punch Finn. He had no right to be concerned for Clarke after all the hurt he had put her through. "_What makes you different from him, you're only going to hurt her more" said the _little_ voice at the back of his mind. _It made no sense thinking about things like that right know. Right now, they needed to get their supplies and get Clarke back to camp. That was his main priority. They all walked towards the house that was shelter to Bellamy and Clarke. "What is this place?" asked Jasper.

"A house. Probably some kind of infirmary. Whatever it was, they were a lot of medical supplies, clothes and other items. I haven't had a chance to scavenge the place properly because of there was no light. All the windows were barricaded. The door is a heavy duty steel door," said Bellamy.

"The house was built to survive the blast," continued Finn.

"Clarke's inside. I left her sleeping upstairs. Listen, we need to take what we can, Medical Supplies are our priority and we need to get out of here before nightfall," commanded Bellamy. He then walked up towards the steel door, but when he held the handle something felt off. He remembered closing the door right in and draping some vines that were hanging from the top in front of the door, after which he carefully place any amount of foliage he could find in an attempt to hide the door. Though much of it wasn't concealed, atleast he could know if any body went in or went out. But now, that wasn't the case.

Bellamy felt his heart drop to his stomach, mentally cursing himself for leaving Clarke alone. Now she may have been in danger and it was all because of him.

XXXX

When Clarke's eye started fluttering open, she tried moving her hand only to realize that her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together and there was a cloth covering her mouth. Clarke started to panic, then her breathing became increasingly loud and fast. She inspected her surroundings and saw that she was in the corner of the living room, and then her eyes fell on the figure standing by the fireplace. _Grounders moved in packs, why is this one alone? _She asked herself. Clarke tried moving, tried to drag herself forward, but the pain in her leg caused her to groan loudly, and the figure by the fireplace turned to face her.

"Well, well, well. Finally the princess decides to wake up," said the figure walking towards her.

_Why does that voice sound familiar? Could it be – _Clarke's wide-eyed expression fell on Murphy face as he made his way over to her. "Too bad, your lover boy is not here to save you from me."

Murphy stooped down in front of her. He placed his hand on her bare leg, "Too bad he won't get here in time to save you from the pain I'm going to cause you," Murphy pressed down on the injury to her leg and the pain caused Clarke to scream as loud as she can, hoping that maybe Bellamy would hear her. A tear fell from her eye and it did nothing but strengthen Murphy's ego, "Tst, tst, tst," he shook his head, "Not so brave Princess."

Murphy got back up and turned in the direction towards the fire place, "You know I thought you were dead. I tried to kill Bellamy too, but the son of a bitch just won't die. I thought if the princess is dead, I could kill the King, then I get my revenge and I get power."

Murphy picked up two knives and started sharpening them on one another, "But judging from your appearance, I suppose you're no longer a princess are you. You're a queen. Now just imagine, how weak and vulnerable your king will be when his queen is not there."

Murphy took of the bandage from on her wound "Tell me Your Highness, how did you get him from hating you to trusting you in a matter of months? You know what I don't want details, I know how female charms work."

_Is he implying that I slept with Bellamy to get him to trust me? This fucking moron and where the hell is Bellamy, _Clarke thought to herself. Her eyes were fixed on Murphy, looking to see if Murphy had a chance of showing her some remorse. But he was determined to cause her pain. Murphy took his knife and slowly dug it into her wound. Clarke screamed some more, and Murphy laughed as though he was getting pleasure out of this, "Oh, I'm only just getting started."

XXXX

As Bellamy heard the scream, he pushed the door wide open and ran into the house. He heard painful cries and laughter coming from the living room. His heart beating against his chest with great force because his princess was in trouble. He went into the living room, only to recognize Murphy hovering over her. "MURPHY!" he ran towards the young boy and moved him away from Clarke. Bellamy started to mercilessly throw punches to Murphy's face while Finn and Jasper untied Clarke. A bit more and Bellamy would have beaten him until he was dead. He stopped only at the contest of Clarke's voice that was calling to him. "BELLAMY! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" She looked from Bellamy to Murphy's unconscious state on the floor.

"He deserves to die for what he did too you. Too all of us," he reciprocated not once looking to Clarke. He couldn't look at her because she was hurt because of him.

"Bellamy" she called softly. She motioned to Finn and Jasper to let her go. Again putting all the weight on her unharmed leg. She sucked up the pain and moved towards him. When he was an arms length away, she stretched her arm out to him and tugged him to face her. Bellamy felt as though he couldn't look into her eyes even though he was now facing her. Clarke brought her hand up to his face so that she could focus on him. "Bellamy, look at me," she said quietly, aware that the all eyes were on them. Bellamy gave in and looked into the blue eyes that always had a way calming him down when he was about to do something rash, "this is not who you are."

"He hurt you Clarke," he rebutted.

"And YOU saved me…again," she assured him.

"Then what should we do with him?" Bellamy asked Clarke looking to her for a solution. Clarke took a good look and Murphy on the ground.

"Tie him up and leave him here. Grounders might get to him. In the meantime, the rest of you gather the supplies we need as quick as you can and let's head back to the camp," Clarke instructed and the rest followed. Clarke momentarily forget that her leg was injured and began moving. Bellamy stopped her, "Clarke, we need to get that cleaned up." Clarke nodded and allowed Bellamy to carry her to the couch. Bellamy left her to get clean bandages and came back to her to redress the injury on her leg. There was a strange yet comfortable silence as Clarke watched Bellamy wrap the bandage around her leg. "Bellamy, about what I said this morning…I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Clarke, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you here unprotected," he started but was stopped midway when Clarke pulled his face forward and met his lips with hers. Bellamy was caught by surprise but soon gave his all into the kiss by snaking his hand around her waist to pull her in closer. They both pulled away when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw Miller standing with a duffle bag full of supplies, "We're ready." Miller walked out and shortly after a while the others paced down the stairs and followed Miller outside. Bellamy handed over Clarke's pants that had been resting on the couch from the night before and after she was fully clothed he picked her, "There is no way I'm letting you walk all the way back to camp with that leg, Princess." Clarke smiled and as they proceed to walk out the old, abandoned house, Clarke looked back at the unconscious, tied up Murphy on the ground. "Clarke, don't worry about him. You and I both know this is what he deserves."

XXXX

When they returned to camp, the sun was beginning to set over them. They put the supplies in the drop ship and Bellamy took Clarke to his tent where Octavia followed with new bandages and some of the sea weed paste so that Clarke's wound didn't get infected. Bellamy found a change of clothes for Clarke and left both girls alone in the tent.

"Rumor has it the you and my brother – " Octavia looked at her with and amused smile and winked only for Clarke's entire face to turn red.

"We kissed. That's all that happened Octavia," Clarke admitted.

"Well I'm glad you guys finally got somewhere," Octavia said before hugged Clarke and left.

A while later Bellamy came in with two pieces of cooked meat and a handful of berries, "I brought you dinner."

"Thanks a lot," she said as she accepted the food from Bellamy. They both ate in silence.

"Bellamy," "Clarke" they both said simultaneously. They looked at one another and smiled, "You first," Bellamy said.

"I don't thank you enough. So thank you. For everything."

"Princess you don't need to thank me, we're in this together, remember?"

"Yeah, but – ," Bellamy cut her off with a kiss and then pulled away to rest his forehead on hers. "Bellamy, I need you," she murmured breathlessly.

"I need you too." Clarke pulled him back in for a kiss that didn't only burn of passion but one that burned with need and want.

* * *

**Please leave your reviews, I really look forward to seeing them. To all of you who favorited and are still following my story thanks for your support, it means a lot.**


End file.
